DESCRIPITION: (provided by applicant): Unintentional medication noncompliance is expensive to the elderly, both in health risk and monetary costs. Older adults take many prescriptions with highly complex regimens. Confusion is commonplace, and errors perplex caregivers and physicians. Reminder devices abound but are rarely elder-friendly. Technological advances have offered more features, though older people find their controls confusing and unmanageable. This company is introducing a unique MedSignals device that combines the best features of other devices with an elder-friendly design. The proposed study will investigate usability and user preferences by comparing our device with three others using a randomized assignment crossover design. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: 4-5 million people currently buy organizing pillboxes or reminder devices to aid their memory with pill-taking. Devices are introducing more technology. Our interactive reminder/communicator will be a first among OTC commercial products, permitting designated third-party access to pill-taking histories. MDs and adult children will prompt buying decisions. Few devices have considered unique elder needs.